At Dawn
by cursedlonelyheart
Summary: Gokudera HATES waiting for his partners, especially at dawn. But if its with Haru...


**A/N: **_Another short fic. Got the idea from one of the scenes in 'Flipped'

* * *

_

**At Dawn**

Gokudera Hayato liked missions, it was a chance to prove, yet again, his devotion to the Judaime, to be able to help out the Family. He liked the chase, the thrill that goes along with it. He also liked to travel a lot.

What he did _not_ like was waiting for his partners, especially at dawn.

He put out his third cigarette, and leaned on the bench. He had been here for two hours. It was now exactly 5:00am. There'd been nights when he couldn't sleep. Last night was one of them. He's been getting these...odd dreams. Nothing specific. Just a lot of dark colours—shades of grays and black—shadows, and splotches of red, blood. He suspects that its that bastard Mukuro's doing. After all, they started after he and Chrome...

A faint sound. Someone dragging their feet in his direction.

He didn't even have to look up.

Haru flopped down on the seat beside him. It was her first ever mission, and she vowed last night to be the first at the meeting place. Too bad. He beat her to it, but she seemed too out of it to complained though.

"You look like crap woman,"

What a lovely morning greeting.

"Good morning to you too Hayato," Haru leaned in tiredly to his shoulder. She noticed that Gokudera didn't moved away, and used the chance to look at him closely. There were dark circles under his eyes and his silver hair although as beautiful as ever, had lost some of its shine. Breaking up with Chrome must've been hard on him.

Gokudera turned to look at her so she closed her eyes. She could feel him studying her, so she snuggled closer to him. She hid her face and buried her nose to his sleeve.

Sometimes... she wishes for these moments.

Once they've both outgrown their childishness, she realized that Gokudera and her were very much suited for each other. They became bestfriends of sorts... Somehow, they always ended up on the same side, they were the most concern about Tsuna-san's safety. Gokudera stopped jumping the gun years before her. She had just recently learned herself how powerful Tsuna-san had become, but it didn't stop her from worrying though. He wasn't her first love for nothing.

Her second love, unfortunately, wasn't her first boyfriend. She didn't know it at the time, but Yamamoto just seemed...convenient. He was showing interest to her, and she's been friends with him for so long that she didn't mind. He was attractive and genuinely cares about her. It wasn't hard to accept his attention, or to return it.

She realized it a tad too late. They broke up, right after Gokudera started going out with Chrome. Hah...it as if she's really destined for unrequited love. It might seem awfully evil of her, but she was kinda glad that they broke up.

Now she could snuggle against him like this without feeling guilty.

She breathed in his scent, and wished with all her heart that the others won't come just yet. She wants to stay like this a little longer.

She is such a selfish girl.

* * *

Gokudera turned to look at Haru when she felt him release a sigh. The girl practically had her face buried on his neck. He guessed it's to hide from the weak light already peeking from the sunrise.

She was so close to him, he could feel her steady heartbeat, and smell her lavender shampoo. He couldn't remember how many times he smelled that on the rain guardian. It reminded him that Haru had also just come out from a relationship. He heard it was Yamamoto who broke it off...something about not being who Haru wants. She must not have been over the Judaime then.

Chrome had said the same thing about them, that he was just going through the motions. She said that it didn't even _feel_ like a relationship. The nightmares had started after she left him, and although this is just possibility (he still think its caused by Mukuro) he thinks it might also be because he's alone again. Without someone warm beside him to chase the dark dreams away, it's been such a long time since he felt at peace...like this. To think it was Haru who could make feel at ease again.

"You better wake up soon," he said, nudging her lightly. "We leave as soon as the others get here,"

"Five minutes," she murmured against his skin, and he felt her sink into him a little deeper.

He looked at the park entrance, where the baseball freak and lawn-head would be coming from.

He _hates_ waiting for his partners, _especially at dawn_.

But sometimes... Just some times...

He didn't mind.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you like it. Read and Review please :)_


End file.
